De L voor L
by Ryuzita
Summary: Een verhaal over Linda, het meisje dat de schetsen van Mello en Near had gemaakt. Ze wordt door L uitgekozen om voor een maand lang een zaak van verdwijnende mensen op te lossen, maar als ze net een paar dagen bezig zijn krijgt L een vreemd bericht met informatie over de L voor L, die 3 jaar geleden op mysterieuze wijze was verdwenen. Samen met Watari gaan ze op onderzoek uit.


**Epiloog**

"Hallo meisje." Zei een lage, krakende stem.

Een figuur draaide zich naar haar om. Zijn gezicht was niet te zien aangezien alle lichten thuis uit waren, en buiten de zon al lang niet meer scheen. Hij hield iets vast waar een vloeistof vanaf droop: met korte tussenpozen stroomde er wat van het voorwerp af en spatte op de grond. Het gaf een donkerrode kleur af op het tapijt dat eens wit was geweest. Mama en zij hadden het samen uitgekozen nadat ze net waren verhuisd. Snel hadden ze de vloer ermee belegd en toen papa thuiskwam hadden ze met taart gevierd dat het huis nu officieel af was.

"Het tapijt wordt vies zo." Zei ze bestraffend tegen de vreemde figuur. Ze vroeg zich af wat het was dat hij in zijn hand vasthield.

"O," de man hield zijn hoofd scheef en keek naar de grond. "Is dat zo?"

Nu grinnikte hij. Zijn stem schoot opeens omhoog. "Lief meisje, kom je met me poppenhuisje spelen? Ik heb de poppen al voor ons gemaakt."

Ze schudde met haar hoofd. "Ik heb mama beloofd dat ik niet meer zou spelen voordat ik mijn huiswerk zou maken."

Nu begon de man in zichzelf te mompelen, eerst rustig maar toen steeds sneller en harder. Toen hield hij abrupt op.

"Lief meisje, klein meisje, als je met me komt spelen beloof ik dat we samen het tapijt weer schoon zullen maken. We kunnen misschien vadertje en moedertje spelen... Ik heb al mama en papa pop uitgezocht, kom maar dichterbij. Misschien kan jij hun kind wel spelen." Hij grinnikte weer en ging door met mompelen. Ze kon iets verstaan van: "Ja, de hele familie compleet."

Het was waar dat papa en mama niet blij zouden zijn als ze een vies tapijt aan zouden treffen. Maar ze was ook niet dom. Ze ging niet met een vreemde man met poppen spelen zonder te weten hoe hij eruit zag. Langzaam liep ze naar het lichtknopje en klikte het toen aan.

Een lange, magere man stond in het midden van de kamer. In zijn linkerhand hield hij een lang mes, bijna volledig rood gekleurd. Achter hem lagen twee etalagepoppen in een plas. Het moment dat het licht was aangegaan hadden zijn ogen recht in de lamp gekeken. Als kattenogen waren ze opgelicht, het licht reflecterend. Lichtgrijs. Verblind door het licht dat zo plotseling was verschenen, in contrast met het donker. Snel deed ze het licht weer uit. Donker, licht. Donker, licht.

Ze rende langs de snelweg. Grote lantaarnpalen gaven zowel licht als schaduw, en de lichtjes van de auto's die voorbijreden lieten tijdelijk zwarte vlekken achter op haar gezicht. Donker, licht. Donker, licht. Dat waren geen etalagepoppen geweest. De man in het midden van de kamer had zich omgedraaid en gewezen naar de poppen. Donker, licht. "Wat vind je van mijn verzameling?" Had hij gevraagd. Papa en mama hadden achter hem gelegen. Donker, licht. Een auto toeterde ergens op de achtergrond. In de verte zag ze een tankstation. Opa had haar verteld dat hij daar ooit had gewerkt. Haar haar waaide in haar gezicht. Donker, licht.

Zodra ze het licht weer had uitgedaan, bang voor hoe de man er uit zag, met zijn asblonde, warrige haar dat in slierten voor zijn uitgemergelde gezicht hing. Meteen wist ze dat het een slecht idee was geweest, want nu begon de man naar haar toe te lopen.

"Kom nou spelen..." Zei hij weer. Ze durfde niet te gillen, zich niet te verroeren. Hij kwam steeds dichterbij.

Toen ging de deur open. Een van de buren was naar binnen gelopen, waarschijnlijk had hij de reservesleutel die papa aan de buren had gegeven gebruikt. "Wat is dít?" Had hij gevraagd. Zo snel als de poppenman was gekomen, was hij ook weer weg. Hij glipte geruisloos naar het balkon, deed de deur zachtjes open en sprong naar beneden. Ze hoorde een zachte bons, waardoor ze vermoedde dat hij niet te pletter was gevallen, maar op iets zachts was geland. Nu wilde ook zij weg. Weg van mama en papa die op de grond lagen. Ze rende de deur uit terwijl ze gilde. En ze bleef rennen en gillen. Met gillen stopte ze pas nadat ze uit haar huis was, uit haar straat, uit haar buurt. Ze had geen idee waar ze naar toe ging. Toen kwam ze bij de snelweg, en besloot die te volgen. En toen kwam het tankstation.

"Hier, een kopje chocolademelk."

Het tankstation werd bemand door een dikke man met een zwarte snor. Ze vond hem aardig. Ze was rillend naar binnen gelopen, de winkel van het station in. Een jas had ze niet gedragen, en ze merkte pas hoe koud ze het had gehad toen ze eindelijk binnen was. De kachel stond aan. Aan de toonbank zat deze man, half in slaap. Zodra hij haar zag werd hij echter helemaal wakker. Hij moest zich afvragen wat een 6-jarig meisje twaalf uur 's nachts in een tankstation deed. Wat er daarna was gebeurd wist ze niet meer precies, maar de man had met verschillende mensen gebeld en haar chocolademelk gegeven. Hij had haar ook een gevulde koek aangeboden maar die had ze geweigerd. Ze had geen honger.

"Waar woon je? Wat is je naam?" Vroeg de man aan haar, terwijl hij nog steeds aan de telefoon was. Ze reageerde niet op zijn vragen maar mompelde voor zich uit dat ze niet dacht dat papa en mama nog terug zouden komen. De man ging door met bellen.

Een paar uur later werd ze opgehaald door een klein groepje mensen. Een oude man met grijs haar, een jonge vrouw met rood haar en een politieagent. Ze vroeg aan de beheerder van het tankstation of ze een donut mocht meenemen. Dat mocht, en even later reed ze met de drie mensen weg in een auto. De donut gaf ze aan de politieagent. Ze had gehoord dat die daarvan hielden.

"Watari," zei de vrouw met rood haar een tijdje nadat ze een foto van haar had gemaakt. "We hebben haar gezicht opgezocht in het gemeenteregister. Haar naam is Linda Clark. Een agent is naar haar huis gegaan om tegen haar ouders te zeggen dat we haar hebben gevonden, maar wat hij daar aantrof..."

De vrouw ging zo zachtjes door met praten dat Linda het niet meer kon verstaan. Na een tijdje begon ze zich te vervelen, ze snapte niet helemaal wat er aan de hand was, dus besloot ze meer te weten te komen over de agent die naast haar zat. Watari en de roodharige vrouw zaten voorin.

"Meneer?" Begon ze. De politieagent knikte.

"Waarom eten politieagenten altijd donuts?"

Hij grinnikte en vertelde haar dat dit was omdat ze daar superkrachten van kregen.

"Dus jullie kunnen geen boeven vangen zonder donuts?" Vroeg ze weer.

Nu moest hij lachen. "Wees maar niet bang hoor. Boeven maken geen kans, of ik nou wel of geen donuts eet."

Linda keek ernstig. "Dus die man in mijn huis was geen boef dan?"

De auto werd opeens heel stil. "Wat bedoel je?" Vroeg de roodharige vrouw na een tijdje.

"Nou," zei ze. "Als boeven geen kans maken waarom was die man dan in mijn huis? Hij zei dat hij met mij met poppen wilde spelen maar toen..." Ze zweeg weer.

"Weet je nog hoe hij eruit zag?" Vroeg de oude man. Linda dacht dat hij Watari heette. Zo had de vrouw hem genoemd.

"Ja hoor." Antwoordde Linda. De man wachtte duidelijk op antwoord, maar ze had geen zin meer om te praten. In plaats daarvan pakte ze een blaadje dat op de grond lag van de auto. Op de ene kant stond er iets over Wammy's House, een soort reclame. De andere kant was leeg.

"Mag ik een pen?" Vroeg ze nu. De politieagent haalde er een uit zijn zak. Zodra hij haar de pen had gegeven tekende ze eerst een smiley op ze hand van de agent. Daarna richtte ze zich op het stukje papier voor haar.

Eerst tekende ze de kamer, precies zoals ze die zich haar herinnerde. Met een wit tapijt en een blauwe bank, waarom ze vaak met mama en papa tv had gekeken. Daarna de lamp. Daarna de twee poppen, haar ouders, liggend op de achtergrond. En als laatste de man, lang en hoekig, met zijn enge kattenogen en bebloede mes dat het tapijt vervuilde. Natuurlijk kon ze met de pen die blauw was niet alles precies zo natekenen als het was geweest, maar toen ze klaar was realiseerde ze zich dat ze best tevreden was over het resultaat. Tot ze zich herinnerde wat er echt was gebeurd, en dat dit niet een normale tekening was. Met trillende vingers gaf ze het aan de vrouw, en de rest van de reis weigerde ze nog iets te zeggen.

"Watari, dit is geweldig." Zei Karmen, de roodharige vrouw, terwijl ze wees naar de tekening. Watari trok een wenkbrauw op.

"Haar ouders zijn vermoord Karmen." Ze wierpen allebei een blik op het meisje, Linda, dat achterin de auto lag te slapen. De politieagent had haar voorbeeld blijkbaar gevolgd: hij was vast moe geworden van de verhalen over donuts. Nog steeds ging Watari door met rijden: Wammy's House was ver van deze plek vandaan.

Zodra Watari Karmen op het feit had gewezen dat vermoorde ouders nou niet bepaald geweldig zijn zweeg ze een paar seconde.

"Ik bedoelde de tekening." Zei ze daarna. "Het lijkt alsof het een foto is, maar dan met als enige kleur blauw. Zo kunnen ze de moordenaar opsporen, het is bijna een meesterwerk."

Watari zuchtte. "Karmen, het is een tekening van vermoorde ouders. Wees er niet al te blij mee."

Nu was Karmen weer stil. Ze sprak pas weer met Watari nadat ze Wammy's house hadden bereikt, Linda in een kamer voor de nacht hadden ondergebracht en de politieagent al geeuwend was vertrokken. Ze zaten in een van de administratiekamers van het weeshuis.

"Ze is een wees, Watari. En ze heeft talent. Ik zie niet waarom ze niet-"

Karmen werd onderbroken. "Dat is aan haar om te beslissen. We gaan haar niet zonder het aan haar te vragen in Wammy's house onderbrengen. Misschien wil ze naar een normaal weeshuis gaan, of naar een pleeggezin. In tegenstelling tot de meeste kinderen hier is ze oud genoeg om zelf te beslissen. We vragen het haar als ze wakker wordt, morgen."

Karmen knikte.

De volgende dag, na een kort gesprek, werden het grootste deel van Linda's bezittingen overgeplaatst van haar huis naar een kamer in Wammy's house. Ze vroeg zich soms af waarom mama en papa niet mee hadden kunnen komen, maar dan realiseerde ze zich altijd weer dat mama en papa poppen waren geworden. Ze konden niet naar haar toekomen. Na nog een paar dagen was ze officieel naar Wammy's house verhuisd. Ze wist nog niet zeker wat er allemaal precies was gebeurd, maar ze accepteerde het, voorlopig. Ze zou er vast wel snel achterkomen.

Wat ze wel zeker wist, was dat ze op een speciale plek was beland.


End file.
